Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic field probe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a probe head of a magnetic field probe.
Description of Related Art
With electronic products trending smaller and smaller and the rapid development of radio transmission and high-speed circuits, the integration of circuits therein has become more and more complex. Such circuits incur various problems, such as problems of signal integrity (SI) and electromagnetic interference (EMI), which increase the difficulty in circuit design and debugging. During a debugging process, a magnetic field probe can be utilized to scan so as to detect a magnetic field distribution nearby an electronic product, thus identifying an electromagnetic interference source rapidly.
FIG. 1 depicts a magnetic field probe according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a magnetic field probe 10 has a triple-layered metal structure. A metal interlayer 11 is a loop for receiving a magnetic field to be measured.
Due to the small sizes of the devices to be tested and the various sources of interference, market demand for magnetic field probes having a high spatial resolution and a wide operating bandwidth has been increasing. However, the smaller the distance between a magnetic field probe and a device to be tested is, the more obvious the electric field noises will interfere the result of magnetic field detection. Although increasing the loop size can reduce the interference caused by electric field noises, at the same time the spatial resolution is reduced and resonance frequency tends to occur at low detection frequencies. As a result, the probe cannot detect the correct magnetic field distribution at the resonance frequency.
Therefore, it is necessary to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a novel design.